December 23, 2015 NXT results
The December 23, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Wembley Arena in London, England on December 16, 2015. Summary Just one week removed from TakeOver: London, NXT returned to the sold-out SSE Arena for a special encore. The raucous crowd was still full of energy, ready for another night of action, capped off with the in-ring return of former NXT Champion Sami Zayn! Jason Jordan & Chad Gable def. Blake & Murphy, The Hype Bros & The Vaudevillains The London encore kicked off with an action-packed Tag Team Fatal 4-Way Match. The Vaudevillains embraced their inner Brit for the occasion, as Aiden English entered dressed as Sherlock Holmes, and Simon Gotch stepped straight out of a TARDIS and into the squared circle, clad in gear reminiscent of the fourth incarnation of Doctor Who. Though they were elated to see The Vaudevillains, London exploded when the duo of Jason Jordan & Chad Gable entered the SSE Arena. The U.K. had been singing the mat wizards’ praises throughout the entire TakeOver Tour, and it was no different on this night. Gable quickly exchanged holds with both English & Gotch, with the former Olympian's dizzying offense overwhelming the gentleman grapplers. The match quickly broke down into complete anarchy, with all eight men standing off in the center of the ring. The official briefly got the bout back under control, but there was no stopping the teams from brawling. Amid the chaos, a fired-up Jordan took on Blake, Murphy and The Vaudevillains himself. The Hype Bros neutralized The Vaudevillains, with Mojo Rawley tossing Zack Ryder onto them at ringside. Jordan followed up by hurling Murphy out of the ring with a belly-to-belly suplex, leaving him alone with Blake in the ring. He and Gable connected with Grand Amplitude on Blake to pick up their biggest win to date. After his soulful songs took over NXT airwaves over the past few weeks, it was finally time to see if Elias Samson could back up his ballads in the ring. With his guitar slung over his shoulder, “The Drifter” arrived in NXT to take on Bull Dempsey. Though the Bull-Fit innovator used his size advantage to overtake Samson, “The Drifter” cut him off with a well-placed knee before hitting a diving elbow drop from the top rope to earn his first victory in NXT. Sami Zayn's long journey back from injury came to an end this week, as the former NXT Champion made his long-awaited return in front of a London crowd that welcomed him back with open arms. Tye Dillinger was out to spoil Zayn's big moment, as The Perfect 10 focused his attack on Zayn's injured shoulder, even ramming it into the steel ring post. However, there was no stopping the former NXT Champion. Zayn looked like he hadn't lost a step as he unleashed his arsenal of moves on Dillinger, including a breathtaking dive over the ropes to the arena floor. With the London fans in full voice willing him on, Zayn fought through the pain and caught The Perfect 10 with an exploder suplex into the corner. He followed up with his trademark Helluva Kick to make his return a successful one. After the bell, the former NXT Champion thanked the U.K. fans for making NXT's first journey overseas unforgettable, before going on to declare that 2016 will be his year! Results ; ; *Chad Gable & Jason Jordan defeated Blake & Murphy (w/ Alexa Bliss) and The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder) and The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) in a Fatal Four-Way Tag Team Match (9:18) *Elias Samson defeated Bull Dempsey (1:38) *Sami Zayn defeated Tye Dillinger (9:46) Image Gallery December 23, 2015 NXT.1.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.2.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.3.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.4.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.5.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.6.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.7.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.8.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.9.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.10.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.11.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.12.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.13.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.14.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.15.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.16.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.17.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.18.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.19.jpg December 23, 2015 NXT.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #176 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT # at WWE.com * NXT #313 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events